1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and particularly, to a washing method of a drum type washing machine capable of performing washing more effectively by forward (or clockwise) and backward (or counterclockwise) rotating a drum of a washing machine for a short time.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a drum type washing machine can reduce a volume of a washing machine itself compared to a pulsator washing machine in which a drum rotates erected, can receive a greater amount of the laundry, and can reduce problems such as the entangled laundry, or the like. For these reasons, a demand of a drum type washing machine is being gradually increased.
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating an internal structure of a general drum type washing machine.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary view illustrating a washing direction of a general drum type washing machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a general drum type washing machine includes a tub 11 fixed inside a main body 10 of a washing machine; a pump 18 mounted at a base plate positioned at a lower end of the main body 10; a first drain hose 16 formed at a lower portion of the tub 11, and for draining washing water in the drum 14 in drainage; a second drain hose 19 formed at an upper portion of the pump 18, and for discharging washing water outside the main body 10; a drum 14 rotated in the tub 11 to wash the laundry; a plurality of lifters 15 formed inside the drum 14, and on which the laundry is hung so that the laundry ascends and then falls in a degree in rotation of the drum 14; a drum driving motor 12 receiving power applied thereto from the outside to be driven; a belt 13 connected with the drum driving motor 12 to transmit a driving force for rotating the drum forward (or clockwise) or backward (or counterclockwise) to the drum; and a control part (not shown) formed at a certain region in the main body 10, and for controlling a load of the drum driving motor 12 or the like in the drum type washing machine.
Operations of the drum type washing machine according to the conventional art constructed as above will now be described.
First, the laundry is put into the drum 14, and then a wash mode provided at the control part is selected. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 2, water is supplied by the control of the control part, and a washing operation is performed by rotating the drum 14 forward (or clockwise) or backward (or counterclockwise) in only one direction with about 50 RPM by the drive of the drum driving motor 12. That is, in rotation of the drum 14, the laundry ascends hung on the lifters 15 in the drum 14, and then freely falls at a certain point of time, to bump against washing water and an inner surface of the drum 14, and these operations are repeated. When the above washing operation is completed, rinsing is performed passed through the same process as that in washing operation. Thereafter, when the rinsing operation is completed, the pump 18 mounted at the base plate 17 is operated so that washing water used for washing drains through the first drain hose 16 and is discharged to the outside through the second drain hose 19, and the drum 14 is rotated at a high speed by high-speed rotation of the drum driving motor 12, thereby performing dewatering.
However, because the laundry ascends and falls to perform washing, the conventional drum type washing machine operated as above cannot perform effective washing in case of washing a large amount of the laundry in the drum. That is, in case of washing a large amount of the laundry, mechanical washing effect generated when the laundry is washed beaten is little, and a washing only by detergent is performed, thereby degrading washing performance. In addition, in order to increase washing effect by the detergent, washing water is increased in quantity, thereby increasing a washing time and washing water in quantity, and thus increasing energy consumption.